1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical switch for opening and shutting a light path formed of an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The switch is a basic device in an electric circuit for performing conduction and breaking of an electric current, an electrical signal, etc. or for forming electrical signals. Likewise, a light transmitting circuit composed of optical fiber requires an optical switch as an element for transmitting and shutting off a beam of light conveying energy, signals, etc., or for forming optical signals.
Various on-off optical switches of this type have been devised previously. They include, for example, one in which an optical fiber constituting a light path is cut and at the facing cut sections, one of the optical fiber portions is adapted to move relatively in a direction at right angles to the optical axis, and one in which an optical fiber constituting a light path is cut, and a shutter is interposed between the facing cut sections.
These devices, however, are provided individually in light paths and do not constitute a single integrated unit. They have no versatility as in the electrical switch. Furthermore, since they are provided individually, the connection of optical fibers to the optical switches is comparatively troublesome.